


【斯莉】审讯

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】审讯

不知道是幸运还是不幸，西弗勒斯被抓后，审讯他的傲罗是莉莉。

她应该不会用刑具，也不会用摄魂怪。西弗勒斯想，但他并不打算翻出旧日情谊来求个宽大处理，他是食死徒，他并不想抵赖。

第一天只是例行的审查，莉莉拿来了很多表格，不过她问的问题不多，因为很多内容她都清楚。

表格填完了需要西弗勒斯签字，她拿过去给他看，她眼神很柔软，甚至有些湿润，她小声说：“西弗，我们为什么成了这样？”她握住他的手。

他愣了一下，歪头轻轻亲了一下她的手背。

第二天她一个人来的，只带了食物和茶。

“我也没办法，只能做到这些她抱歉地说，“松饼是我亲手做的，我记得你喜欢。”

西弗勒斯难得地吃了很多。

第三天她申请带他去洗澡，这个要求一般是嫌疑犯提出申请，但大部分会被驳回。

西弗勒斯的通过了，但他的审讯傲罗必须陪同。

在莉莉的目光下脱衣服很困难，但西弗勒斯尽量不去胡思乱想，他不想在莉莉面前因为羁押太久而发臭。

她带了新衣服给他，很柔软，比他穿过的一切衣服都舒服。

“我可以帮你上诉，西弗，”浴室里莉莉小声说，“你愿意吗？”

“真的？有可能赢吗？不要麻烦了。”西弗勒斯说。

她抱住他，说一直以来她都错了，如果当年不是那些误会与隔阂，我们怎么会变成这样？她擦擦眼泪，说她现在一个人。

西弗勒斯没说话，只是叹了口气。

“分开之后我才知道你有多重要，西弗。”莉莉轻声说。

第四天，第五天莉莉都没来，她似乎找了很多人，穆迪，金斯莱，她想要保释他。

“别白费力气了，”西弗勒斯难得主动跟她说话，“我有黑魔标记，是没办法开脱的。”

“可你没杀过人，”莉莉眼睛闪着光，“你没有危险性。”

“我……”

“别担心，我能成功的，只要没杀过人，穆迪就很宽容。”莉莉扑上来抱住他，是她主动的，她的嘴唇很软，像蜜糖一样甜美。

事实上，出乎西弗勒斯的意料，他的保释申请真的通过了，似乎他逃跑时受的伤起了作用，洗澡的时候那个伤口化脓了，必须要去治疗师那里报到。

“我们先去医院，然后，去……去我家。”莉莉挥挥手，“我想你也没有住处。”

莉莉一个人租了房子住，里面收拾得温馨舒服。她帮西弗勒斯换药，给他做饭，监督他洗澡，他的健康渐渐状况变得很好。

“你不要动啊，我给你上药。”莉莉的手指并不会只停留在受伤的位置，带着薄荷味的手指，顺着他体脂太低而显露出的肌肉纹理旋转，从他的后背移动到前胸。

西弗勒斯一动都不敢动，有什么感觉从脐下三寸传递到全身。

等西弗勒斯后背上的伤好了之后，莉莉就赖在他房间不走了。

“西弗勒斯，你的玩意儿不是外强中干吧？”她在他洗澡时候看到的某部位挺不错的，她伸出罪恶的爪子拽他的衣带。

“莉莉……”西弗勒斯紧张地张开嘴，莉莉挺起胸，把柔软的小樱桃塞进他嘴里，她挥了挥魔杖，灯变暗了，纽扣们飞了出去。

“我来帮你脱，”莉莉轻声说，其实扣子都飞走了，这工作太简单了。只是莉莉把衣服卷到西弗勒斯的手腕就不动了，仿佛捆住了他。

“没人会来打扰我们，”莉莉轻声说，“我们有很多时间。”

她的唇舌一路向下，舔舐着他的坚硬，或许这是他梦里梦见过的事情，可现在是真的了。他可不是银样蜡枪头，莉莉嘴都酸了，他还没动静。

“你不想摸摸我吗？”莉莉解放了西弗勒斯的手，拉着他触摸着她的湿润花园，那里湿润得惊人，那紧窄的小孔只能放进一根手指，西弗勒斯插到深处，挤出更多滑腻的汁液。里面热度非常高，西弗勒斯在里面摸来摸去，莉莉呻吟着说不出话来。

手指不停，西弗勒斯继续用舌尖去撩拨她已然挺起来的乳尖，莉莉身体一僵，再也忍不住嘴里的声音，求他给的再多些。

她的腿心又酥麻又胀痛，西弗勒斯的两根手指在她体内来来去去，可她还想要更粗的，更硬的，更深的。一想到这个，莉莉的爱液流的更多了，整个粉色的小穴口，都在吐着泡泡。

“来，给我，给我，”她无意识地叫着，感觉有个又硬又烫的东西正抵着她的柔软，花径深处的搔痒感变得更强，穴口的嫩肉不住的蠕动，像是恨不得能将他的坚硬给吸进来……

莉莉轻声呻吟，纤细的长腿抬起，夹住西弗勒斯的腰，他的坚硬渐渐陷入了她的柔软内，她感觉到有一点点疼，但那一点都不妨碍她想要他再深入的欲望，纤腿因而将他夹得更紧。

他毫不犹豫地顶入，惹来莉莉一声惨叫，而他也被她的紧窄夹得好疼，两人喘着气停顿了一会儿，等待痛感渐渐消失，才开始动了起来。

深深浅浅的律动带来无法言说的愉悦，莉莉抓紧西弗勒斯的后背，又是疼又是舒服，她在他的进攻下，呻吟都变得破碎，空气中弥漫着浓浓欢爱的味道和淡淡的血腥味。

莉莉娇媚的叫床声惹得西弗勒斯的分身更加肿胀，把她的小穴塞得满满满，挺进的速率更为加快，酥麻的感觉越来越强烈，西弗勒斯皱着眉头狠狠冲撞了十几下，两人几乎是同时到达了高潮，西弗勒斯浓稠的精华射进莉莉体内，他咬住牙，狠狠地掐住她的腰。

“摄神取念。”莉莉不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，用魔杖指着西弗勒斯，这一刻没有人能守得住大脑，莉莉终于冲破了西弗勒斯的大脑封闭术，这个最难审讯的食死徒，他的脑子里有什么秘密呢？

格里莫广场里，小天狼星把玩着手里的魔杖问詹姆：“莉莉把鼻涕精带回家几天了，该审问出来了吧，邓布利多的下落……”

“她昨天联系我的时候说有进展，”詹姆翻看着手里的杂志，“如果邓布利多真的死了……”

“那就不用担心了，凤凰社是我们的，魔法部是我们的，霍格沃茨也是我们的。”小矮星彼得嘿嘿地笑着。

彼得背叛了凤凰社，却没有背叛掠夺者，这几个无法无天的人，他们并不想听邓布利多的话，更不想投靠黑魔王，如果凤凰社与食死徒两败俱伤……谁还能拦住他们呢？

想要成功就要不择手段，莉莉也这么想。

“原来你是邓布利多的人，”莉莉轻声说，他的粗硬分身还深埋在她身体里，一跳一跳的，惹来一阵阵快感。

西弗勒斯的大脑封闭术十分了得，没有人能攻破他的防备，邓布利多与伏地魔决战后下落不明，而他是最后见过邓布利多的人。

西弗勒斯目光炯炯，他的摄神取念比莉莉还要高明，“原来你早就订婚了，”西弗勒斯握住手边她丰满的绵软，“想做魔法界的皇后？就凭你们？”

“至少我们成功了一半了，你只要告诉我邓布利多在哪？我还会给你更多……我感觉到了你很享受，这可是我的第一次，詹姆都没碰过我。”莉莉并不着急穿衣服，她不想瞒他，也知道瞒不住他，她享受着他的触摸，做一个光明磊落的窃贼。

“你的未婚夫同意你这么做？”西弗勒斯笑了笑，用嘴巴去轻咬莉莉的乳尖。

莉莉感觉他在她体内又硬了。

“他还以为我用关心感化你呢。”莉莉挥挥手轻喘着,配合着他挺起胸，“只是方法不同，我这么做也挺有效的呀。”

“是有效，你刚刚没看完全是不是？我们再来一次，我再让你看——”

“成交。”果然跟想象中一样舒服，西弗勒斯除了不擅长交际，擅长一切。两人换了一个姿势，西弗勒斯用手指揉搓着莉莉的小红豆，挤入她的身体，里面充满上次的滑腻，和动情的肿胀，莉莉立刻呻吟出声。

噬魂销骨之际，西弗勒斯深深顶到她最深处，对莉莉说：“我手里有邓布利多，有黑魔王的秘密，你要不要考虑一下，跟我？我也能让你做皇后，甚至，我能让你做女王……”


End file.
